Kamen Rider Gemini
by RandomSmitty
Summary: Kamen Rider Gemini follows Akio Hina a young man who works at an observitory. One night tragedy strucked cuasing Akio to loose his older brother Goro Hina and come into the poseesion of a briefcase with strange contents. A year later a threat appears The Aquiens who wish to change the Earth. Now it's up to Akio as Kamen rider Gemini and his allies to save the Earth!


It was on a highway on a cold stormy night but also …. It was noisy from the sirens. It came from an ambulance that drove close to a gap in the guardrail going down the gap shows a forest. And an overturned car with a large dent in its side the windows shattered and by the car two men. One lays still on the ground clutching a black briefcase for dear life the other man a younger one is on his knees grabbing onto the man on the ground. Tears poor down harder and faster then the rain almost like water falls from his eyes he calls out to the laying man "BROOOOOOTTTTTTHHHEEEERRR! BROTHER PLEASE! SAY SOMETHING! BROTHER BROTHER….brother!" the man speaks no more as just sobs come out. Quickly paramedics make there way to the men rushing both into the ambulance they drive off to a hospital as the younger man now holds onto the briefcase looking at it as his tears fall on it.

A year has passed since then it's now September of the next year. Inside a large 3 story building that has a sign reading "Akemi Akamine Planet Observatory" inside the Observatory on the second floor. A young man in a purple shirt with black jeans and boots with messy brown hair is staring off into space with his bright blue eyes. His desk covered in papers and other random junk most the papers are photos or graphics of planets and stars. A deeper old voice goes over the intercom "Yo yo! This is Mr Akamine sending a message to all his beloved employees! Just a reminder next week everyone is O-F-F for renovations to all the floors! Enjoy enjoy baby's Mr Akamine out!". Meanwhile a woman in a light blue dress a thin white coat on her polished black shoes curled and clean black hair yellow tinted glasses rest on her head walks over to spacing out man knocking on his desk "Earth to Akio! Earth to Akio come on it's your turn to buy the group lunch!" she knocks louder. Our spacing out man jolts up shaking his head "What what what? Who oh Hina its you hi. What time is it?". Hana shakes her head "Lunch so hurry up its your turn!" Akio nods yes rapidly going to follow Hana but stops to grab off his desk a black brief case then makes his way.

Around the same time in a beaten up warehouse by the docks. Two people enter it an older man and women both have soul piercing blue eyes. The man who wears a black suit with a dark blue tie with combed back brown hair crosses his armed a sense of anger and annoyance in his voice "Where's the captain at Seid! Today we finally after so long get to start our operation!" A scowl forms on his face. The woman Seid wears a dark blue leather trench coat she's applying black lipstick her fingers adorn with silver rings her black hair neatly combed to cover her left eye she stretches making her way to the back of the warehouse "Calm yourself Don the captain does as he pleases and besides. I'm sure were in the clear to get started it is a simple first run the captain probably doesn't care." she shrugs. As they both enter a room in the back it starts to move like a lift during this the two get encased in cocoons of rapid water there forms changing. The forms they take are almost familiar but alien at the same time. Where the man once stood a fearsome looking figure stands his chest is a white triangle encased in dark blue his body looks sharp and even the smallest touch could be painful small fins on his fore arms and a larger one on his back claw like gauntlets on his arm his head is helmet like with a white center and a crimson red X on his face he lets out a small growl. The woman has changed to a paler blue figure a hood and almost thick wings form on her a tail quickly hides her body looks smooth her eyes hidden by the hood but her lips have stayed her legs look high heel like "I always love to stretch." she does a small twirl. The room finally comes to a stop the door opens up to a rusty hall as the two make there way through it.

During this Hana and Akio make there way to a large circular room brightly lighten filled with people eating food of all types. The two make there way to a circular table where three others sit a shorter pudgier girl with longer curly hair and rimmed glasses who wears a heavy black hoodie a white button up shirt tan pants and black boots. And two men a taller grumpy elderly looking one with short white hair almost bald wears a long sleeve white dress shirt black pants with red suspenders and brown dress shoes. The other man has a face that looks very punch able a goofy smile on his face he has light brown bowl cut a red t-shirt with the word "WOW!" right on the chest hes also wearing black gym and brown sandals he begins to giggle "You two are way to slow!". Akio sits down going to speak "It's my bad Hana was late Jiro." The old man looks up "Spacing off again? And let me guess had to go back and grab the briefcase?" Akio places the briefcase on the table "….Maybe...and the briefcase is very important to me Mr. Yoshi". Yoshi shakes his head in disapproval "You need to move on Akio loss hurts but moving on will mend the pain.". The pudgy lady speaks "You could try to be a bit nicer Yoshi. Goro was a good man and co worker." Yoshi rolls his eyes "It's not my fault all you youngsters are so soft Suzu.". Hana smacks Yoshi on the top of his old head he lets out a lil ow. Hana holds her hand over his head again "And your the reason people think old people are nothing but grumpy." Yoshi rolls his eyes as Jiro is trying to grab the briefcase "YOINK!" he grabs the briefcase going to open it. "G-Give that back!" Akio stumbles forward trying to grab it back to no avail as Jiro opens the case "Oh come on it's been way to long since we've seen this neat thing!". The case pops open as Jiro shows the contents to the table.

Inside the case reveals a few strange items. A Golden coin that's face is half purple knight helmet and half white jester mask the top looks to have a very thin opening. Under it smaller silver coins with a few animals on a bear, chameleon, swan, and a Pegasus and much more. The big center piece of the case is a slim sleek silver belt but its buckle is a stranger rectangle tit posses on it a larger black dome and a smaller black dome near the left that has what looks to be two coin slots that lead into a gap under the domes. "Isn't this amazing! And Akio hides it for himself!" Jiro smirks as Akio grabs the case back closing it as strangers begins to look at the five. Yoshi just shakes his head going back to his lunch. Suzu well chewing on a wide variety of food looks at Jiro "You shouldn't do" munch munch munch "That Juro." munch munch. Hana smacks the top of Jiro head multiple times. Akio takes a seat clutching the briefcase to his chest looking panicked "This was my brothers passion. He spent nights on this thing...I don't want to risk losing it or some one stealing it.". A middle aged man in a white coat and black pants wobbles over to the

"Are you five causing issues? I heard yelling! If you are I am going to report to Mr. Akamine right now! Ooooor I will take some pay as well" He holds out his hand out for an offer. Hana smacks the mans hand away "Mr. Ito our small group is just hanging around. Juro is just being loud. Honestly if I could I would report you for being so greedy!". Mr. Ito coughs and glares at the five "I am not greedy I just know whats important in life. And one day you all will see!" He heads out of the cafeteria as the five left out sighs of relief. Akio goes to speak "We should just hurry up eat and get back to work." The five nod in agreement going to eat.

We return to are two blue colored humanoids now in a round rusty room. The walls are adorned windows to look through they show the ocean. The back wall is covered by strange tubes that contain a glowing blue bubbly liquid the center of the room has a strange mold of what looks like a small anchor with a cuff on it. A keyboard and computer screen are near it Seid walks over to it as Pon stands back. Seid clicks a blue button "Finally for it will be time Pon! For the new generation of Aquiens and then our world!" she giggles with glee as the achine starts to make noises and the glow intensifies. Pon watches on "And you have found the first one to join our ranks? Or are you planing to just give it to some one unworthy!" he starts sounding angrier. Seid waggles her finger as blue liquid pours into the mold taking shape "Of course I have! This whole machine was mostly my brain all you and the captain did was heavy lifting!". After a small amount of time the small anchor sets a silver anchor and cuff sits there with a blue dome in the center of the anchor an image starts to form and from it a deep older voice comes out "GOLDFISH!". Pon walks over his arms crossed shouting at Seid "GOLDFISH! GOLDFISH SEID! THIS IS YOUR PLAN TO START OFF TO RECLAIM EVERYTHING! SOMETHING PATHETIC!". Sied taps on the monitor "It's a simple start and I believe it will fit our first subject" The monitor reveals Mr. Ito in a park with his back to a large fountain arms crossed.

"Those fools just don't understand how important money is in this day and age!" He looks into the fountain filled with coins frowning. "How idiotic they should just give me the coins! I should be one the highest payed!". A females voice giggles as Ito looks around confusion on his face as Seid appears from the fountain Ito falls to the ground screaming "A MONSTER! A MONSTER HELP!" he crawls back. Seid giggles and cuffs the anchor to his neck "GOLDFISH!" it proclaims Ito's eyes turning the same shade of blue as the gem his body en wrapped by flowing water his body turns into a humanoid form covered in bright gold scales his hands now resemble gauntlets he has amour like boots a larger chest his head resemble a knight helmet two large green domes on the front of it black domes on his shoulders. "Give me! Give me! Take Take!" his voice now sounds distorted. "Now now go claim treasure for yourself and the Aqueins!" Seid vanishes as the Goldfish Aquein runs off.

Our five fellows sit at there desk finishing up work except for Suzu who seems to be done now drinking from a bright soda can and reading a manga. Jiro peeks over at Akio's work "Soooo how's your work going? Done yet? Can I see the belt again? How are those planets and stars anything cool?" Akio is spacing out again thinking back to that rainy night. "Akio….My little brother...p-please...guard the projector….it's...it's….for the good of everyone" Back on that rain night Goro hands the briefcase to Akio with his last breath. Back to the desk Jiro has dragged Hana to Akio who first smacks Jiro on top of his head then Akio "Akio stop spacing out! Honestly I could get buff from how much I have to snap you out. Also I need people's opinions on the new logo for .". Suzu peaks over "I still say you should have an astronaut in a cool pose." Yoshi rolling his eyes "Suzu you'll scare away the older crowd! We don't want that it should be a drawing making the president look good!". Hana smacks both of them "You both don't understand eye catching images what we need is!" She shows a picture of a cartoon looking UFO with chibi eyes and limbs holding up a peace sign. Jiro strokes his chin "I think I can put it on some good shirts hats other merchandise." Yoshi lets out a grumpy annoyed sigh. Akio looks at it for a few seconds "Cute" he gets back to work. Hana smiles "Now that's useful!" she sits down at her desk covered in space themed cartoons.

Meanwhile near the front of the observatory a group of younger employees are taking a break drinking from a variety of soda cans. "Give me! Give me! Take take!" Ito hobbles over to them. They look to one another confused as a man walks over to him "Hey man you okay? Ito stares at the man "Give me! Give me! Take take!" the man looks even more confused at Ito. "Do you need a doctor sir? Ito eyes start to glow and the anchor appears the cocoon of water encasing him "GOLDFISH!" The goldfish aquein grabs the man by his neck "GIVE ME GIVE ME TAKE TAKE TAAAAKE!" water comes out from the man hes holding flowing into the gem of the anchor he drops the man as the other people begin to scream "MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER ATTACKING" they start running as the goldfish give chase "Give me!".

Suzu walks over to Akio eyeing the briefcase "So I don't want to be annoying but did Goro or you ever try on the belt? Or see what it can? Is it even finished?". Akio rubs the back of his head "Well the answers to my knowledge are no, no, And I think it might be done…. He never really said….I haven't really looked for more info on it honestly…..Just I just I just don't feel ready for some reason….". Suru pats Akio's back "I'm sorry but I have to be honest that I find it as interesting as Jiro does." She stops patting as Jiro sneaks up picking up the briefcase "You should really see what it can do! It looks so cool hehehehe!". Akio turns around jumping up a bit surprised trying to grab it back "Please stop doing that my heart cant handle it." Jiro keeps trying to keep it out of Akio and Suzu try to grab it as Yoshi and Hana walk over. "Jiro so help me I will throw you out of a window!" Hana frowns glaring at Jiro. Jiro laughs awkwardly "Hey hey it's just for fun I was about too gi". Jiro is interrupted as the sounds of people screaming "Monster! Help!" the five look out a window to see the goldfish attacking and draining water from people "GIVE!" he chases after more people. Yoshi looks at the monster "W-what this has to be a joke!" Hana and Akio stare on in disbelief at this sight. Jiro is shaking a bit "w-what hey hey we need to go! What the hell! Are cops o the way! run!". Suzu is shaking in far "AAAAAAAAAA MONSTER!" the goldfish aquein attention turning to the five "Take! Take from..Take from you five!" he starts charging to there location. Hana grabs Suzu "Everyone run!" they begin to book it out to try and find some where safe.

The five have ran as fast as they can to a park near the observatory. The Goldfish Aquien chases getting closer and closer "GIVE ME WHAT YOU HAVE! YOU FIVE OWE ME! GIVE GIVE TAKE TAKE!" He gets closer reaching to grab the briefcase from Jiro who still hasn't given it back to Akio. Hana looks to Jiro "Run Jiro run!" He huffs and puffs the aquein grabbing the case "Hey hey hey let go!" Jiro try's to pull back the briefcase causing both of them to drop it revealing its contents to all. Juro falls on the ground letting out an oof "Take from take from the five!" he ignores the briefcase walking towards Juro reaching for him. "Hold it hold it!" Seid appears tapping the goldfish aquein chest converting him back to Mr. Ito the water flying out of the gem off to somewhere else as she walks to the briefcase well Yoshi and Suzu look to Ito "Ito was...the monster?" Suzu says shock in her voice. "Give….me" he sounds drained barely able to stand his right arm turning into the goldfish form Seid waggles her finger "We are not monsters your companion here has been the first chosen to become the first new Aquien! Soon others will follow in his steps or be used for our future!". Yoshi looks to Seid "Aquiens...This sounds insane and unreal!" he frowns as Seid shakes her head "We are very real old man! And with out this….We will be all" She reaches for the belt as Akio rushes over grabbing it off the ground "I I WONT LET YOU TOUCH MY BROTHERS WORK!" Seid tilts her head "Brother...That fool failed a job…...Hehe...It wouldn't be worth it...Ito you said his name was….Ito finish them!" She disperses changing into water vanishing as "GOLDFISH!" Ito turns back into the goldfish aquien.

Hina grabs Jiro off the ground "Everyone run!" they all start booking it. Akio stares at the case "...With..with out this?" As they reach the fountain Ito got the anchor put on him. The five running out of breath the goldfish has seemed to vanish they try to catch there breath. Jiro looks to Akio "Why did that lady want your brothers work!" Akio gasp for airs "I I I don't know but I cant let them have it!. Suzu looks to Akio "M-maybe you can use it then maybe it can help!" Akio stares at the briefcase. When suddenly almost out of no where from out of the fountain the goldfish jumps out and strikes Yoshi on the chest the old man goes flying back collapsing to the ground Suzu running to his side "YOSHI!". "GIVE ME GIVE ME TAKE TAKE I WILL TAAAKE!" Running to the briefcase. Jiro jumps in front of him easily being knocked away like Yoshi was Akio backing up the briefcase opening the goldfish aquein reaching for it as Akio jumps back Hana trying and failing to shove the aquein "AKIO PUT IT ON!" Akio stares at it thinking about his brother "You said this was for the good of everyone...Will this be that good!? He takes the belt out putting it on a voice declaring "Projector Driver on! Please insert coin." Akio grabs the large gold coin with the purple knight helmet and white jester mask "This one?! How do I? Um" He try's putting it into the large coin slot where the coin has a gap in the top the belt declaring "ACCEPTED! GEMINI! Please say the key word transform" Akio looks confused as the aquein charges at him. "T-T TRANSFORM!".

From the dome of the belt a light shines forming the Gemini constellation hitting the goldfish aquien who goes flying into the fountain. The stars begin to surround Akio forming into one large ball of light encasing him. The light dissipates and where Akio once stood stands a figure its gloves and boots a deep black with stars on the top of them. His right side a purple that sparkles in the light his left side a plain cold looking white in the center a black V separating the colors from touching the shoulders seem to be the most padded. Its helmet shaped like a curved V the colors swapped white on the right and purple on the left. His eyes a bright yellow shaped like raindrops. The belt declares "Shoot from the left! Slash from the right! Together they are the Star Knight! Kamen Rider Gemini!" Akio looks at the parts of the suit he can see "Kamen rider?". Yoshi getting up looks at Akio in a state of shock so does Jiro well Suzu and Hana cheer "GO AKIO! GO KAMEN RIDER GEMINI!" The goldfish Aquien getting out of the fountain "I will take!" he charges at Gemini.

Akio not knowing what to do throws a punch at the goldfish Aquien surprisingly the hit makes the Aquien stumble back. "I that worked?" Akio looks at his own fist the Aquein charges throwing a punch Gemini is able to dodge out of the way and land two punches and a kick to the goldfishes side causing it to fall and roll a bit away. It starts getting up Akio looks at the belt "It mentioned shooting and slashing?" from the belt appearing into his left hand a smaller white looking fire arm and in his right a sword that looks like an ancient long sword with a black and silver hilt and a shining purple blade. "Oh so that's what it meant." The goldfish gets up and runs at Akio who fires the white fire arm stumbling back from the blast as the goldfish gets sent further a bit Akio gets closer and fires some more. "I can do this for everyone!" Once he gets closer he slashes at the goldfish multiple times. The goldfish falls back as Hana and Suzu are looking through the smaller silver coins Hana holds up one with a boot "this one!" Suzu nods "Hey Gemini catch!" she throws the silver coin to him as he and the goldfish clash he jumps back to grab the coin. "A boot? Um sure? I guess this smaller slot?" he drops the sword and firearm putting the silver coin in the smaller slot the belt declaring "Finisher!" a star projects out of the smaller black dome a small star strikes the goldfish who falls back a bit now floating a bit in front of the goldfish Aquien. "Hm aaah I think like this?" he starts running and as soon as he jumps the belt declares "Nebula Crash! Gemini! FUTAGO-GO-GO-GOOOOO!" he strikes the star with his right leg landing a kick on the goldfish who tumbles on the ground who explodes when he stops reverting back to as the anchor cuff breaks falling on to the ground shattering to millions of pieces.

Akio takes the Gemini coin out of the belt turning back to his normal self. Jiro rushes over to Akio "THAT WAS AMAZING! You all saw that right! That was way cool! He turned into a hero and then bang slash nova!" Suzu nods in excitement. Hana walks over "So….this is what your brother was always working on?". Akio starts putting the coins and belt into the briefcase "It seems so….I need to learn more….I think I know where to go...I haven't gone in there in ages but my brothers room maybe in there lays the answers. Will you four come with me?" Jiro and Suzu both right away "Yes!" Hana bops them on there heads "I guess I'll come….everything that just happened...who knows what else to come.". Yoshi walks over to the youngsters "I'll come as well some one has to keep you all in check hmpf." Akio smiles at the four "Thank you we can meet later tonight after work." Suzu looks to him "Oh we have to go back...that's so loooong." the others chuckle for a while heading back to the observatory.

Back at the rusty room Pon is hitting the wall in a rage "HOW THAT SHOULDN'T BE AROUND ANYMORE! AND YOUR STUPID GOLDFISH LOST TO IT TO ADD INJURY!". Seid strokes her chin "Calm down we just need to handle it before the captain sees the next one will destroy him okay?". From behind them an unnerving deep voice speaks "I have already seen that our enemy's have been reborn in this form of a Kamen Rider." Pon and Seid kneel to the voice both say the same thing "Captain!". The voice stays hidden "We will work harder! That belt is a large problem and we will make stronger new Aquiens. We will not be defeated this time!" the sound of a fist slamming on metal echos through the room. Don and Seid reverting to human form out of shock.


End file.
